


Unfortunately, Mingyu

by Lorem_Yipsum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Humor, BDSM mention, Coming Out, Daddy kink mention, Embarrassment, M/M, Sexual Humor, bad boy mingyu, cringe comedy, good boy wonwoo, meanie, sidejihan, wonwoo hates life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorem_Yipsum/pseuds/Lorem_Yipsum
Summary: The day Wonwoo's mum finds out he is dating a man, he also has to explain why he is calling his boyfriend Daddy. Things go increasingly worse from there.





	1. Unfortunately, a Phone

 [](http://s989.photobucket.com/user/Dominik_Dillhof/media/Unfortunately%20Mingyu%20401x640_zpshaqqmtyx.jpg.html)

 

Wonu sits at his book covered desk and reads. Around him are yet more books on shelves, which take up most of the space in his meticulously cleaned room. He hasn’t read half of them.

Sure, he loves books, but he loves the idea of them more than reading any. Now for example, what he’s reading is actually a web article – about milk price fluctuations in Poland. He doesn’t even remember how he got there, just that he’s not motivated to get started on homework. Nothing unusual. Eventually, though, he has a moment of clarity.

_[Wow, I really need to get going on this essay. Wait, was it for Literature or History?]_

Once he decided he can’t keep pushing it off and figured out the subject, he tries to remember what he was supposed to write about. As he puts on his big, round glasses and fixes the tie under his waistcoat, his phone bleeps.

It’s a text from Mingyu simply saying “Hey”.

That’s when Wonu’s mum enters with a laundry basket under her arm. The boy puts his phone down and grabs his stack of posh clothing to put away like the diligent son he is.

For a split second his mum glances at the phone just as the screen lights up with a second notification. She’s not a nosey person – usually – and gives her son the personal space a teenager appreciates – usually – but today one of Wonu’s absolute horror scenarios threatens to unfold.

 **Daddy** : I miss you already T.T

Wonu tries to keep a neutral expression and firmly meets his mother’s gaze.

_[Please don’t say anything. Please don’t make this weird. Please don’t make me lie.]_

His mum frowns at the phone. “Who is ‘Daddy’ and why does he write he misses you?”

“Haha, it’s funny actually,” he says, feeling like breaking down crying. “It’s uh, it’s just a guy I know. We… at school we all give each other silly nick names. And he’s daddy, because… of reasons.”

_[Please leave now. If Mingyu writes a single sentence more, I’m dead.]_

She looks oddly worried. “And what’s _your_ nick name? I hope you’re not getting bullied.”

“What? No no, it’s all fine. Anyway, I really need to start my essay about… milk price fluctuations in Poland.”

Another bleep, another notification and Wonu’s world ends.

 **Daddy** : I miss your lips on mine. Come on, answer me, boi. Daddy is impatient.

_[This is not how I wanted to come out. Fuck it. Damage control time.]_

He takes a deep breath and yet can’t keep his voice from being embarrassingly shaky and he somehow can’t meet her gaze anymore. “H-his name is Mingyu. He’s my boyfriend, mum. I… have a boyfriend.” And like that, several years of worry and secrecy fall of his shoulders. He expected it to be weird, but this is an entirely different dimension of weirdness.

“Oh,” she says and for a moment Wonu thinks she’s about to dramatically drop the basket and clutch her heart and cry out that he brought shame to the family.

Instead she works up a weird smile. It looks more like a smirk actually. “I had my suspicious.”

_[Excuse you? What is that supposed to mean? I’m not fruity in the least.]_

She adds, “I love you, my son,” and turns to leave. “He… Mingyu… Is he good to you?”

“Yeah, he… uh.” Wonu tries to think of something nice the clumsy tree has done lately. Then he decides to lie, because there is no way he can possibly tell her any of the things they did together. “We walked through the park and he took my hands in his and uh… recited a poem.”

_[He would never, but it’s the kind of thing she might think a boy I’m dating would do.]_

“Introduce me someday, right?”

_[Nooooooo]_

“S-sure. I love you too, mum. G-great talking to you.”

*Bleep*

A new notification, which Wonu and his mother see at the same time. His blood freezes.

 **Daddy** : Ready to suck my fat, throbbing eight incher tonight, boi?

Attached is a picture which proves Mingyu has every right to brag about the number of inches he can offer.

_[Dear god in heaven, if you are real and you have any sense of justice you will strike me dead right now and spare me the suffering. I have done nothing to deserve this.]_

Mum has an unreadable expression on her face. Wonu has inherited his blank-stare ability from her. “I hope you two know what you’re doing. When I gave you the Talk… that applies no matter the gender.”

“W-we have only safe-“ he can’t bring himself to say the word ‘sex’ to his mother. “We’re safe.”

*bleep*

 **Daddy** : If you beg enough to please Daddy, I’ll fill you up again, boi. Just like Saturday. My juice dripping from your tight, quivering…

The notification doesn’t show the full message, but it doesn’t have to. Wonu closes his eyes.

_[Please… death… now]_

There’s a noise coming from his mother sounding a little like a suppressed gasp. “I thought you were at Joshua’s last Saturday.”

“I was. J-just not overnight.”

“Joshua is such a nice boy,” she says with some wistfulness. “Couldn’t you fall for him instead? This Mingyu doesn’t seem good for you from what I see.”

_[That’s not how it works and please leave.]_

“Josh isn’t g- …like that.” He can’t even say ‘gay’. There are a lot of things he can’t get out while looking at his mum.

Again, the phone bleeps. This time he snatches it off the desk and holds it face down. “You know what, mum? We should talk about this after homework. School comes first, right?”

“Right,” she says slowly, not satisfied but not confrontational. “I suppose I have a few things to tell your father. See you at dinner.”

_[Fuck no, I’m not making this a dinner conversation. I need time to prepare myself and two hours is not enough. Two centuries is not enough.]_

“Actually, I’m not that hungry. If I get in the zone with my writing I’ll just have a midnight snack later.”

“Alright,” she says with a smirk, making clear she knows exactly what’s going on. Since when does she even know how to smirk? He has never seen that on her before. Does it unlock new abilities in a parent when their kid comes out of the closet?

The moment she has closed the door, Wonu’s thumbs fly across the phone keyboard.

 **Wonu** : My mum saw your texts

 **Wonu** : My life is over

 **Wonu** : I can’t believe this is how I came out

 **Daddy** : XD

 **Wonu** : Don’t XD me you fucker

 **Daddy** : Did she see my dick pic?

 **Wonu** : YES

 **Daddy** : cool

 **Wonu** : Fuck you

 **Daddy** : Anytime, boi XD

 **Wonu** : fuckyoufuckyoufuckyou

 **Daddy** : Okay. You’re right to be angry. I should have been a better boyfriend and comforted you instead of making fun. I’m sorry.

 **Daddy** : Can you come over so I can comfort you properly. Not with sex. (Unless you want to). Just Netflix and a back rub.

 **Wonu** : Are you crazy? I can’t leave now. They’ll think you booty called me

 **Wonu** : Apology accepted, though. You can be a good bf when you try

 **Daddy** : I love you. I didn’t mean to out you to your mum T.T

 **Wonu** : I know. I love you too. I’m just not always sure why

 **Daddy** : eight inches

 **Wonu** : You were so close to being a decent bf and you just had to ruin it again

 **Wonu** : Talk tomorrow. I have homework.

 **Daddy** : Work hard, my love

After a minute of calming his nerves, Wonu calls Joshua to ask what the actual topic was supposed to have been, brews himself a cup of tea in the kitchen – avoiding all parental contact – and holes up in his room until the rest of the house is asleep.

He came out. And his mum saw Mingyu’s enormous hard-on. And his father knows by now. Wonu falls asleep thinking his life is weird and fucked up, but fortunately also very, very gay.


	2. Unfortunately, a Shower

While he takes his morning shower, Wonu lets his thoughts wander. It all feels so surreal.

_[My parents know I’m gay. Fine, that’s not a big deal. I was going to tell them some time anyway. They also know I take it up the ass on a regular basis. Less fine, but that was implied in item one anyway. They know I’m a- No, they_ think _I’m a size queen. I mean, they only have one data point. But I’m totally not. Probably. I mean, I also have only one data point. But damn, is it one huge, juicy, throbbing data point.]_

He turns off the valve, rubs his head, torso and legs dry, steps out and slips into ancient sweatpants. Then he begins the tedious task of styling his hair which occupies his thoughts for a minute.

A knock on the door. He turns the hair dryer off and listens to his mother’s muffled voice. “Wonu, honey, I need my mascara. I need to be early today.”

The diligent son unlocks the door and goes back to styling. She enters the steamy bathroom, initially headed for the make-up cabinet. She stops, gasps with her hands clasped over her mouth and stares for a moment at her son’s back.

Wonu freezes. He is aware there are probably a lot of hickeys all over him, but they should have faded greatly since last weekend. And anyway, she knew he was seeing a man, she shouldn’t be surprised by the sight.

_[Maybe it just kicked in that her son actually has sex. I guess that’s a shock for parents when they- Wait. No. Nonononononono. Fuck.]_

He remembers the lashes. His slender back is littered with whip marks – admittedly faded but still obvious and probably looking worse than they really are against his pale skin after a hot shower turned his blood flow up. It takes him back to last Saturday when he was a shivering, drooling mess, incoherently begging Daddy for more while tied to a doorframe.

Something in his pants stirs at the memory, but luckily he is still standing with his back to his mum.

_[Quick, think of something innocuous that could cause a ton of whip marks. There’s nothing, is there? She’s never letting me see him again. Is Mingyu worth running away with? Can I still finish high school without my parent knowing where I am?]_

“Where you in a fight?” His mother finally found her composure again. She even has the presence of mind to reach for her mascara.

“Y-yeah.”

_[No wait, that’s a terrible excuse. That’ll have her_ more _worried. But I want to be allowed to see Mingyu.]_

“I mean,” he corrects, “not a fight, just a- uh.” Wonu struggles into a shirt to finally face her. No reason to show her the marks on his chest, too. Tame by comparison, sure, but there’s still some black and blue around his nipples. He wishes he had taken his collared-shirt-and-tie combo of the day in the bathroom with him. Lesson learned.

She eyes the hickeys on his lower neck. “Did _he_ do this? _Daddy_?”

_[Please don’t call him that. Don’t ever, ever call him that.]_

“It was consensual.”

_[Now she thinks I’m a_ kinky _size queen. And she’s right. I hope she had some time to sleep it over, because that’s got to be a little much for any parent.]_

Sighing, she steps up to the spot on the mirror where the steam has cleared and applies make-up. Wonu hurries past her, but the second his bare foot meets the transition from tile floor to hardwood she calls out.

“Is he older?”

“W-what?”

“I just thought. Because his name is Daddy and your is boi-“

_[For the love of all that is holy, don’t ever call me that.]_

“-I figured he might be an older man. Does he have children? Is that why-“

“No!” Wonu takes a deep breath and fights the urge to pull his damp hair in desperation. For a split second he considers explaining daddy kink. “He’s a year younger. Basically same age. He’s a totally… he’s really… nice.”

Still fixated on her mirror image she says, “I always hoped you would find a nice girl and since you took so much after your father and me, I thought that wouldn’t be a concern. I sure hope nothing but the gender changes. My son’s significant other better be a _nice_ boy.”

It sounded like a threat somehow. There was an unspoked ‘He better be someone I approve of or so help me’.

He got dressed in his room, a chair under the door handle. Would they find it weird if he asked for a key to lock his room? Before, probably. Now, definitely.

After pondering for a minute, he decides on what to write.

 

**Wonu** : She’s seen the whip marks

**Wonu** : I was so embarrassed. I thought it couldn’t get worse after yesterday

**Daddy** : I’m sorry. Is there any way I can help? I’ll be more careful.

**Wonu** : Nah, it’s all on me. But thank you for being there for me and not making fun of it.

**Daddy** : Anytime. We’ll clear up our mark leaving policy next time before we’re going at it. Daddy can be gentle, too

 

Staring at his phone for a while Wonu made a heavy hearted decision.

**Wonu** : This daddy thing doesn’t feel right anymore

**Daddy** : Oh

**Daddy** : Okay. Too bad, but I get it. It was fun while it lasted. Do what feels right to you.

 

He finishes editing the contact data.

**Wonu** : Now you’re almost too good at this. I’m starting to think you’re not being genuine

**Mingyu** : Don’t worry, I’m still me.

**Mingyu** : Did it turn you on that someone else knows about the love marks

**Mingyu** : I can give you many many more

**Wonu** : Yup, you’re still you, alright -_-

**Mingyu** : So?

**Wonu** : …yes it did

**Mingyu** : Will I see you tomorrow?

**Wonu** : Probably not

**Wonu** : Better I let things cool down for a bit this weekend

**Mingyu** : I get it. Whatever makes you comfortable

**Mingyu** : what do I call you when you’re not my boi anymore?

**Wonu** : I have name, you know

**Mingyu** : If only I could remember it. You bois are a dime a dozen

**Wonu** : If you don’t remember, I’ll be the one leaving marks. A little change of rolls might help your memory

**Mingyu** : Wonuwonuwonuwonuwonu


	3. Unfortunately, a How-To-Guide

The day at school is unremarkable and Wonu spends his time with Joshua, finishing their marine biology project – Layers of the Ocean. Originally they had been planning to make a diorama, but after some consideration – and learning they both had all the extra credit they’d need – the duo downgrades to a simple poster.

While Wonu shades the Abyssopelagic zone and Josh draws the little sea creatures they would stick on, he says quietly, “I’m out to my parents now, by the way.”

“Oh, congrats on leaving the closet!”

“Sssh, keep it down. I don’t need everyone in this class to know.”

“Sorry. Anyway, how did it go?”

“It was…”

_[There’s no way I can tell him any of it. This boy is so innocent, he would have a stroke. I’m pretty sure he still thinks Mingyu and I only do some hand holding.]_

“It was fine,” Wonu declares. “Weird, but fine. My mum… knows Mingyu a little better already. She’s… seen a side of him that… uh, yeah.”

“Why have I never seen Mingyu before?”

“What do you mean? I showed you pictures. He’s always busy on the days when you don’t have church choir practice or bible study. I guess I can introduce you at some point, maybe.”

“Yeah, I guess pictures are all I can ask for. My parents wouldn’t want me to hang out with, um… man who, like…”

For a second Wonu thinks the boy is about to say something offensive. Instead Josh frowns at his paper octopus. “Is he a stranger when he’s a friend of a friend? I’ll have to ask my mum to clarify that.”

_[What are you? A preschooler?]_

“Anyway,” Josh adds with the high pitched tone he always uses when he thinks the conversation needs more positivity. “I liked Mingyu’s pictures. He had great hair in them. Are they still blue? Not that he’s my type, haha.”

_[Guess that’s the Josh-version of ‘No homo, dude’. They always have to finish with that, don’t they?]_

“Still blue, last time I checked.”

“I’m personally more into long hair, you know. On girls. Flowing locks and flying braids and fluid waves.”

_[Just say ‘no homo’ already. The offensive way is shorter and you’ve run out of hair textures anyway.]_

Josh’s face takes on a dreamy expression. “Like that one really long haired girl from building B. I don’t know her name, but I always spend recess outside hoping she’ll be there. She plays basketball so well. So sporty. And her legs are so long, I think she might be taller than me. A little flat chested maybe. If only I had the confidence to ask her out for a night of VeggieTales and chill. Did I use that expression right?”

“Not exactl… Wait,” Wonu says, doing his best not to grin like a fool. “Basketball? The long haired basketballer who’s always surrounded by a dozen ugly freshman girls asking for beauty tips?”

“Yes! Do you know her?”

“That’s Jeonghan and he’s definitely a boy.”

Wonu savors Josh’s expression and fails to keep the trademark blank stare. Grinning, he turns away and labels the Hadopelagic zone. Continuing their work in silence, he lets Joshua’s mind cave in on itself.

 

 

Wonu arrives home and heads straight for the kitchen where cold Mac and Cheese waits to be introduced to microwave radiation. Still carrying his backpack he walks through the living room. His mother is on the sofa. Apparently being early in the morning meant she got to go home early, too.

There’s a look on her face as she stares at her tablet. Wonu knows the look. What she sees on the tablet is bothering her.

_[I hope this doesn’t mean Aunt Lee is coming to visit from Busan. She pinches my cheeks so hard I can’t eat afterwards. I wouldn’t mind her staying away till Christmas. Nah, she never writes emails. Maybe it’s the nail salon, moving the appointment for the hundredth time. Probably just some trouble at the office.]_

He steps closer to say “Hi” to her and sees the article on the tables she’s reading. There are a lot of tabs open and he’s glad he can’t read what they say from the distance – this one page is enough. There’s a picture of a nude man’s torso up to a leather collar. The title of the article is “Daddy Kink: A How To Guide”.

_[The easiest way to fake my death is a fire in my room. I probably speak enough Japanese to survive over there. The trouble would be getting a visa. If I manage to make my way across the strait on a boat…]_

“Wonu?” she says as she turns toward him with an unreadable expression.

_[If she asks any questions I’m committing murder-suicide. Evasive maneuvers now.]_

“Hi mum! School was fine. Josh is bi and sad. Mac’n’cheese was great. Homework’s calling.”

_[Don’t. Just Don’t.]_

“Wonu, are you a… sub?”

“I have to go. To the library. For learning. Books! I’m learning books! At the library! _To learn_! _Books_! GoodbyeSeeYouTomorrow!”

 

 

He truthfully goes to the library and spends his time there until they close.

From the moment he arrives, he starts sending his mother snaps of random shelves and tables with captions like ‘Remember when you had to read me Waiting For Mama every time before you left’, ‘And you always made up a different happy ending until I learned to read’, ‘Did we ever give back Counting Monkeys? I think I saw that on our shelf’, ‘This chair is so squeaky and they haven’t fixed it in all the years I’ve come here’, ‘Someone forgot a sandwich in the self-help aisle’, ‘The librarian dyed her gray hair black like that’ll make her look less old’.

The messages are partially a way to prove that he is actually at the library and not getting impaled by eight inches, whimpering through a gag under the whip strokes of a tall, strong, blue-haired boy. But in a different sense, they are a promise. He is still her son and they are still a family and things are still okay.

She sees all of them the minute each one is sent and doesn’t respond to any. He keeps reassuring her, but she probably needs some space, too. Everything is weird.

 

 

 **Wonu** : My mum asked if I was a sub

 **Wonu** : She knows about daddy kink

 **Mingyu** : What did you answer?

 **Wonu** : That I had to go to the library

 **Mingyu** : Smooth moves, Jeon

 **Wonu** : I think I fucked up my life

 **Mingyu** : I wish I could hold you right now

 **Wonu** : Me, too

 **Wonu** : I feel like everything will be weird forever

 **Mingyu** : Tell me where that library is. I’m coming over. With chocolate.

 **Wonu** : No

 **Wonu** : There’s nothing I want more than having you here, but I need to lay low for a weekend

 **Mingyu** : Fine but I’ll be there in a second whenever you need me. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You’re the perfect son and they better realize that

 **Wonu** : I love you

 **Mingyu** : Likewise

 **Wonu** : See you next weekend I guess T.T

 **Mingyu** : If my balls haven’t exploded by then

 **Wonu** : …and just when I thought we were having a moment -_-


	4. Unfortunately, an Invitation

When someone knocks on Wonu’s door he sighs to himself. He is laying on his bed in sweatpants – with a shirt that covers everything, including his lower neck – and actually for once reads a book.

_[Argh. I should have pretended to be asleep. Too late now. I thought I made it home_ after _everyone else went to sleep. If mum asks me about daddy kink again I’ll jump out the window.]_

“Come in,” he says, aware that the lights are on and he can’t fake sleep now.

_[Another lesson learned. When did I start trying to deceive my parents? This gay thing is turning me evil.]_

Instead, it’s his father who enters. The grave expression he carries makes it clear they are about to have a Serious-Father-Son-Talk™ or perhaps, even worse, a Talk-From-Man-To-Man™.

“Wonu.”

“Dad?”

_[I’m so glad I never called him daddy.]_

The adult places himself on Wonu’s bed – the very edge. It’s clear he doesn’t want to have this conversation either.

“I just want to say, nothing changes between us and you’re still my beloved, smart, studious son.”

_[Oh great, it’s the Acceptance-Speech™. Well, let’s get it over with.]_

“Thanks, dad. I knew I could count on you. Sleep well.”

“If you want to bring this… Mingyu over at some point-“

“Nah, it’s fine.”

_[Wait, they probably want to keep us in check. That might not be such a bad idea. They can see that fucking is not all we do.]_

“Although,” Wonu adds, “I can bring him over for you to meet. We’ll just be here in my room and… read? Uh, and play a board game. Or something.”

_[I should have thought of couple-y activities before I started the sentence. My god, fucking_ is _all we do. Okay, that’s not true, but damn close. How do I say ‘We’ll give each other emotional comfort’ without making it sound like a code for anal?]_

“About that,” his father says, “We thought we’d like to meet this man, indeed.”

_[He said ‘man’, not ‘boy’. That’s probably a bad sign.]_

“Sure. I’ll bring him over next week.”

“We’d actually like to invite him for dinner tomorrow. He’s not busy on the weekend is he?”

“No no, he-“

_[Ugh, I should have said ‘yes’.]_

Wonu panics. There is no way he can prepare Mingyu in just one night. There’s no way he can prepare himself for that matter, emotionally speaking.

_[Oh no. There’s so much I need to tell him. That boy has no manners. He has anti-manners. He smears his sneeze into other people hair. He drops everything he’s handed. He dresses like a trashbag. I need more time. What could keep a teen boy occupied on a Saturday evening? There’s nothing, is there? That day is always reserved for partying and I can’t make him sound like he’d choose a party over me.]_

“Great,” says his father. “Is he vegan or something?”

“Nope, he eats almost everything,” Wonu understates.

“You’re going to call him right away? Or text him, rather. You kids don’t do phone calls anymore, right? Ha.”

“Yeah. Haha. Ha. …ha. I’m sure he’ll be exhilarated.”

“That’s my son. Always using big words.”

“Right, haha. Goodnight dad.”

“Night, son.”

 

 

**Wonu** : Are you there!!!

**Wonu** : !!!!!

**Mingyu** : Yes? What happened?

**Wonu** : Are you busy tomorrow?

**Mingyu** : No

**Wonu** : Fuck

**Mingyu** : ?

**Wonu** : My parents want you over for dinner

**Mingyu** : Oooooh. Nice. I never met anyone’s parents. Can finally check that off my list

**Wonu** : Listen. This is going to be a disaster

**Mingyu** : I can behave

**Wonu** : No you can’t

**Mingyu** : Hey!

**Wonu** : That’s not what I mean. You can’t behave like a boy they expect me to bring home. I’m Wonu, the booklover. I live at the library. I’m always serious. I never drink. I barely even socialize with people who aren’t like Josh. They expected me to find some shy, motherly girl with thick glasses who studies something with languages or children and if you’re not the male version of that then aaaaaaaahhhh

**Mingyu** : What’s the big deal?

**Wonu** : They already think you are some drug addled good-for-nothing who only want me for my ass.

**Mingyu** : Can’t have them know they’re right, can we? ^°^

**Wonu** : Mingyu! Good bf mode now! Emotional support!

**Mingyu** : Sorry sorry

**Mingyu** : But I’m sure they will love me. Everyone does.

**Wonu** : Because you’re charming and gorgeous to anyone who doesn’t look too close, but that won’t help you here. I’m their little boy and they need to approve of you. I’m not sure they would keep me from seeing you but I’d rather not have to lie about where I go on the weekends.

**Mingyu** : What time is dinner?

**Wonu** : *sigh*

**Wonu** : Be here at six. You still have my address?

**Mingyu** : Yup. See you.

**Wonu** : I love you

**Mingyu** : You want to hear my voice?

**Wonu** : Yes please

 

The phone rings and the boy on the bed exhales the day’s stress as he picks up.

“Hey,” Mingyu says and Wonu melts a little.

“Hey, Gyu.”

“Mind if I tell you a bit about my day?” Mingyu asks and Wonu melts a little more.

“Sure. Let’s hear it.”

Mingyu begins to ramble with a giggle and Wonu melts a lot.


	5. Unfortunately, a Dinner

After panicking all day, Wonu doesn’t have the energy to help with dinner preparations. He sits in his room and tries not to bite his nails. It’s been years since he got rid of that bad habit, he thought.

Every half hour or so he had sent a text to Mingyu, explaining yet another thing he remembered like ‘Sneeze into your elbow not your hand and bring handkerchiefs’, ‘Clean your shoes’, ‘Don’t make that weird spaghetti joke because I’m literally the only person in the world who gets it’, ‘Or that incredibly stupid train joke’, ‘Never trash talk books’, ‘Don’t ask about anyone you see in the pictures on the walls because half my family hates the other half’, ‘Don’t say anything that makes you sound irresponsible’.

Mingyu keeps reassuring him and Wonu has to admit the boy is a charmer. He’s just not sure if that will be enough. As lovably as Mingyu is, he is also fairly …unconventional, in ways his parents might not appreciate.

Finally, six o’clock arrives and there’s no avoiding it. Once the Titanic hits the iceberg, there’s no way to keep it from sinking.

Then he hears the motorcycle and grinds his teeth. He was so preoccupied with preparing Mingyu for his parents, he neglected preparing his parents for Mingyu.

_[I should have mentioned the motorcycle. And the blue hair. And the leather jacket. They’ll hate him instantly.]_

Wonu’s parents aren’t conservative per se, just a little… unadventurous, philistine, suburban. Wonu had been, too, he felt – until the day he met ‘Daddy’. They were certainly not impressed by punks, jocks and the like, which Mingyu could easily pass for.

“T-that’s him,” he shouts towards the kitchen. He makes his way to the front door but lets his mother open.

The moment his mother lays eyes on Mingyu, Wonu knows she approves. Perhaps, in some silly way, she’s even jealous.

Mingyu is perfection. He is an impossibly gorgeous, model-esque Adonis with slick, blue hair that somehow survived the ride in shape, a black leather jacket and slightly ripped, black jeans. Of course there’s also his face, wearing the warmest smile ever recorded.

The epitome of tall, dark and handsome. And then some.

“Good evening Mister and Madam Jeon. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” the boy says with impeccable manners.

Then he takes a step inside and the illusion breaks. He hadn’t cleaned his leather boots. A little bit of half dried mud lands on the entrance carpet and the dreamy expression on mum’s face falters.

The father clears his throat. With his gaze towards the offending shoes he says, “Likewise, Mister… Mingyu. Why don’t you get comfortable?”

Then he looks the guest in the eyes and presses out, “You can leave your _shoes_ right here.”

The second Mingyu has stepped out of his boots, Wonu is by his side. They look at each other and Wonu knows Mingyu is just as unsure of what to do as he is. Wonu leans in for a hug and realizes a split second too late that Mingyu was going for a kiss.

Hugging his lover has never felt so awkward.

“H-hey.”

“Hi.”

Then Wonu gets a minor heart attack as he sees what his lover is wearing under the leather. He recognizes the shirt. Since his parents are still there he can’t say anything to warn Mingyu.

_[Please keep the jacket on. Please for the love of all written words and rainbows and unicorns, leave the jacket on.]_

Mingyu takes the jacket off and reveals a tight, black tank top which shows an obscene amount of skin all around. That alone wouldn’t be so much of a problem. The print on the front shows two stick figures. The left one is a totally normal one, like those on male bathroom doors. Underneath it says ‘YOU’. The right one looks the same but with a third leg between the regular two. Underneath it says ‘ME’. Now that he gets a closer look, Wonu noticed the ‘third leg’ is actually properly penis shaped.

_[If I knock mum and dad unconscious right now, their short term memory won’t keep this information.]_

The worst part of it is, he knows for an absolute fact that there was no malicious intent behind it. Mingyu simply puts on whatever falls out his closet when he opens it. The tall boy achieves his ‘effortlessly gorgeous look’ by putting no effort into his look and being gorgeous.

Wonu’s mother doesn’t say a single word and heads for the dining area. His father clears his throat again. “Well, then. Let’s get to the table.”

He, too, leaves and Wonu put his arms around Mingyu’s hip to make sure the boy doesn’t run ahead. He leans up and hisses, “Where are the flowers I told you to bring?”

Confusion on Mingyu’s adorable face turns to guilt. “I thought that was a metaphor for showing my best behaviors. I dunno, you book-people say weird metaphors all the time and… No, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine… I’m pretty sure they would not have believed it was your own idea. And the shoe cleaning? Was that also a _metaphor_?”

“Uh. Oops.”

 

 

The dining table is an oval and Wonu is ninety-nine percent sure the seating arrangement is deliberately chosen to put Mingyu on the spot. His place setting is at one tip of the oval. The parents are seated on the opposing lengths, closer to the other tip. Wonwoo is between his mum and Mingyu.

He shifts his setting a tiny bit closer to Mingyu. It’s close enough that they could hold hands without stretching weirdly, but only _on_ the table – not under it.

_[This is going to be an interrogation and also terrible.]_

The parents have wine in their glasses and it’s probably a bad omen that the bottle is still on the table. They expect to need more than one glass to get through the evening.

Mum brings Horsd'œuvre from the kitchen – something with shrimps and garlic bread. She went all out. Maybe she _does_ want to make a good impression.

“Oooh, this looks delicious, Miss Jeon.”

“Yeah, mum. Well done.”

“So, Mingyu,” Father says, “Read any good books lately?”

“Ah, I don’t really read much,” Mingyu says and shoves too much in his mouth at once.

_[That question was obviously coming. I should have prepared him.]_

“Then what are you doing instead?”

“Oh, I’m doing fine,” the guest says with a full mouth.

_[That’s not what he’s asking you idiot!]_

Fighting the urge to facepalm, Wonu draws attention to himself. “Mingyu repairs motorcycles. Isn’t that right? He has his own business.”

_[He’s a responsible man with business sense on his way to a well-adjusted adult. At least I can make you think that.]_

“Haha, yeah,” Mingyu says dumbly. “I’m pretty good at it.”

“So you…” mum says, struggling for words, “you like motorcycles. That’s… nice.”

“Hehe, fuck yeah, I do.”

_[That is definitely the first time the word fuck was said out loud in this home and it feels like the roof should be coming down right about now.]_

Wonu wants to shoot a glare at his lover, but anything subtle enough to go unnoticed by his parents would also bounce off Mingyu. Hastily he adds, “And he’s really good with his hands in general. Crafty, I mean. Repairing stuff.”

Mingyu nods happily. “Yep, just yesterday I tapped a wire to give a buddy satellite.”

Mum pauses her hand halfway to her mouth. “Isn’t that illegal?”

You could have heard a pin drop anywhere in the house.

_[I wish I sat close enough to kick him. Why is this table so big? No one ever comes by.]_

“Ah,” Wonu says and motions vaguely to get a second to think. “When’s Aunt Lee from Busan coming by again? I hope it’s before Christmas. I haven’t seen her in ages. Haha…ha. Ha?”

Trying not to look like a deer in the headlights, he fixes his gaze on the pepper dispenser next to Mingyu. He decides it’s as good an excuse as any to keep scooting closer.

“Mingyu, could you pass me that pepper?”

“Sure, here you go.”

“Thanks, daddy.”

_[No! Nonono! Fuck, why did I say that? Why did I ever let that become a habit?]_

“Erm… Really, I mostly fix motorcycles,” Mingyu tries to save face – both their faces, probably. “You know what? In fact, hehe-“

_[No please. I know that laugh. Just don’t.]_

Mingyu grins like an idiot. “I said I could make a motorcycle out of anything and my sister said I couldn’t make one out of spaghetti.”

_[Nooooooo]_

“You should have seen her face when I drove pasta.”

_[Must…kick…him]_

Wonu scoots his chair a tiny bit closer and pulls his setting with him. He is almost in kicking range.

When no one laughs, Mingyu doesn’t waste a second. “Okay, I got a great one. How does a train eat?”

Wonu kicks, not caring whether his parents realize what he is doing. He is still too far away and misses.

“It goes ‘chew chew’.”

_[Okay, I’ll break up with him no matter how this goes. Argh, who am I kidding? Fuck, why do I love him so much? Why am I such a mess? Someone do something.]_

Mum goes to bring in the main dish – curry chicken and basmati rice. For a second everything seems to be going back to normal.

Then his father brakes the silence with the best possible question. Followed by the worst possible one.


	6. Unfortunately, Mingyu

“So Mingyu,” father begins. “You’re one year younger than our son, right? That makes you a junior, correct?”

“I’m not in school anymore, actually.”

“Y-you’re a drop out?”

“Nah, I graduated early.”

“Two years early?”

“Yup.”

_[Yes! Yesyesyes. Finally something fantastic. Why did I never mention he’s a genius? Probably because he seems like an idiot regardless. But yes, bite your teeth out on that one parental units.]_

“Ha,” Wonu says, “did you two think I would date anyone who can’t keep up with me intellectually?”

_[We’re two completely incompatible kinds of smart but they don’t have to know that. Finally, good things are happening.]_

“Well,” comes father’s follow up, ”if you’re the younger one, why are you the one named Daddy and my son is boi.”

_[Why do we eat curry? There are no knifes. I need a knife. Can I slit my throat with chopsticks? That sounds messy.]_

“Haha,“ Mingyu says, completely unfazed. “It’s not about age. See the whole thing is about who’s domin-“

“Yes Mingyu!” Wonu says so loud it makes his throat hurt. “Why don’t you tell them!? How you got that _nickname_!? That your _friends_ gave you!” Now that he sits close enough to kick the boy’s shins he takes full advantage and bashes Mingyu’s legs vigorously.

To Wonu’s infinite relief, he gets it.

“Ah yes,” Mingyu says, “I’m… My friends thought I’m such a caring fellow, you know. Like, every group has a mum friend. I’m the dad friend.”

_[Saved]_

Mum hums into her wine glass as she swallows some rice. “Isn’t it connected to the …kink I read about? It seemed popular with couples who engage in dominance games, pain play, nipple torture-“

Wonu gets dizzy. “HahaNOhahaNEVERhaha.”

 _[She saw my tortured nipples. She said the word_ nipples _. She_ never _says nipples.]_

Father raises an eyebrow but the topic was finally dead. “So Mingyu, has my son met _your_ parents yet?”

“Sure,” Mingyu says as he rubs his shins. “Brought Wonu home right after we met. He said hello to my dad right away. Didn’t bother to introduce him properly. My dad never remembers my date’s names since they change every week. Neither of us knew this one would stick.”

_[Don’t say it like that!]_

Mingyu looks at Wonu with a gaze that is a genuinely loving and caring expression but is only met with thinly vailed fury.

He got the hint. “Not that I fuck around a lot. I mean, I kind of do… _did!_ But boys and girls throw themselves at me all the time. I’d be dumb not to fuck my way through… uh. But now I’m taken. F-finally. J-just what I wanted.”

_[You’re making it sound so fake, please stop.]_

“Haha, truly,” Wonu says. “I hit the jackpot there, didn’t I? Lucky me. Lucky Mingyu, too, cause I’m quite the catch, right mum?”

Sometimes Wonu wonders if he will have perfected the blank stare, too, once he reaches her age. Right now it’s a little disconcerting to see on her.

“And…uh,” father continues, “how did you two meet?”

“Grindr. It’s a hook up app for-”

“The library! We met! At! The! _Li_! _Bra_! _Ry_!”

Mingyu’s eyes grow wide. “Ah, yes. Right there. In the… something-section. The one with… the books about… stuff. History!”

Mum squints. “The library has a history section?”

Wonu waves. “It was a different library. I went there since… I already know what books they have in ours, right? So I had to expand my horizon.”

She’s definitely not buying it, but gets up to bring the collected dishes in the kitchen. A minute of horrible silence follows and Wonu puts his hand on the table for Mingyu to take. They squeeze each other’s hands and Mingyu smiles. Wonu tries to smile back but fears it looks like a pained grimace.

_[It could be worse, right? It could be worse somehow. I could be on fire.]_

Mum returns with a beautiful chocolate soufflé and when Mingyu gets his piece he delivers thoughtful compliments. For a moment things go just fine until the boy begins to eat and manages to smear chocolate all across his lower face. Wonu lets go of his hand, hoping that Mingyu will have more luck finding his mouth with two hands available.

Once the dessert eating has passed in relative quiet and Mingyu finally realized the shin-kicking was telling him to wipe his face, Wonu’s father gets up.

“It was nice meeting you, Mingyu.”

“Likewise, Mister Jeon.”

“Thank you for coming on short notice. It was… illuminating.”

“No problem,” Mingyu says with a shrug. “My Saturday plans fell through anyway.”

_[Please don’t ask what plans he had. I bet it was something dumb and embarrassing.]_

“And can I ask,” Father starts, “what you would normally be doing on a Saturday?”

“Your son.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’d be doing Wonu.”

“You…”

Blind and deaf to any social conventions and subsequently unable to read the situation, Mingyu points at his crotch. “Eight inches, baby.”

_[Kill me.]_

 

_________________________

 

 

 **Mingyu** : I feel like that went well.

 **Wonu** : Are you kidding me? They hate you

 **Mingyu** : Did they say you’re not allowed to see me again?

 **Wonu** : No

 **Mingyu** : Then it went well

 **Wonu** : It didn’t, though

 **Mingyu** : It’s a success in my books

 **Wonu** : *sigh*

 **Mingyu** : Btw, it’s still Saturday for three hours

 **Wonu** : So?

 **Mingyu** : I’m back. Outside your house. I pushed my bike so it doesn’t make noise.

 **Wonu** : No

 **Mingyu** : Yes

 **Wonu** : Mingyu, I can’t just sneak out. Not after all THAT

 **Mingyu** : We still need to renegotiate our mark leaving policy and test it in practice

 **Wonu** : I really really can’t

 **Mingyu** : But you really really want to

 **Wonu** : Just get on your bike and ride home

 **Mingyu** : I will

 **Mingyu** : With you

 **Wonu** : Are you kidding me? If I can’t sneak out I sure as hell can’t run off

 **Mingyu** : You can top me

 **Wonu** : I’ll be out in a minute

 **Mingyu** : Wait nononon!!! I was kidding

 **Wonu** : I know. I’m not actually coming.

 **Mingyu** : -_-

 **Wonu** : You know what? I’ll come out anyway

 **Wonu** : Fuck it

 **Wonu** : Fuck it all

 **Mingyu** : That’s the spirit.

  **Mingyu** : I’m not letting you top me, tho’

 **Mingyu** : You’re really coming?

 **Wonu** : Yes. Give me a minute. I have to be super quiet.

 

 

For ten seconds, Wonu stands around and wrestles with himself. How likely is it that his parents would wake up and look into his room? How would they react to find him gone? Could he reliably make it back before sunrise? Wouldn’t it be much simpler to go over tomorrow? Was it worth it just to ride Mingyu – and his bike – one day earlier?

_[The answers are: small, terrible, unlikely, definitely and absolutely yes. And now, dear brain, I choose to stop thinking.]_

He sneaks out for the first time in his life and feels like he is committing a murder. Except he doesn’t think a murder could make him anywhere near as aroused.

He breathes in the cool night air and his heart jumps at the sight of Mingyu.

Wonu hops on, and grabs the second helmet. Mingyu starts the machine and probably wakes up the whole neighborhood. He definitely wakes up Wonu’s parents who will now look into his room right away and know there’s only one person who would turn on a bike in front of their house at nine o’clock.

_[That was as dumb thing of him to do. It was also dumb of me to let him convince me. But… I’m a teenager. I’m allowed to be dumb for fuck’s sake.]_

He lets go of Mingyu’s slender waist and lifts his visor– which is a dumb thing to do on a bike. Then he raises his arms – which is also dumb. On top of his lungs he shouts the dumbest thing he can think of back at his house.

“Eight inches, baby! Wooooo!”

Whatever Sunday brings, he knows he won’t regret tonight.

 

 

____________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all entirely based on a dream I had in which I was Wonu and had to explain daddy kink to my parents when they found out about Mingyu. I would like to thank my subconscious brain for coming up with this. (It’s probably trying to tell me I’m in too deep.)
> 
> I don’t even like daddy kink.
> 
> This was also the first time I called Wonwoo Wonu, because it’s shorter. And my first fic in present tense which was really hard to stick to and I kind of regret. But it felt right. Whaddaya think?
> 
> Only the epilogue left :/


	7. Unfortunately, an Ending

Wonu plops down on his coverlet and waits for his phone to turn on. It’s Wednesday and he hasn’t seen Mingyu since the start of the week. Their Saturday adventure got a little out of hand and he didn’t make it back before Sunday morning, as originally intended. In fact, he barely made it home before Sunday _evening_.

It’s unusual for the boy to be laying on his bed. Normally he texts sitting at his desk, but even after three days, it’s still not entirely comfortable to sit. Not being allowed to leave marks on Wonu’s back had been taken by his boyfriend as an invitation to double down on the nether regions. He would have to ask Mingyu to let whip and paddle rest for a while. Or at least tone it down a bit.

 

**Wonu:** I got my phone back

**Wonu:** had to beg my parents for a while but I convinced them I need it to text Josh for our bio project

**Wonu:** I’m so glad it’s true because they called his mum to verify >_<

**Mingyu** : fucking finally

**Wonu:** and I had to promise not to sneak out anymore

**Wonu:** and not to get any tattoos or do drugs or listen to rock’n’roll loudly in my room

**Mingyu** : loophole!

**Mingyu** : listen to trash metal loudly in your room

**Mingyu** : or grindcore or dubstep

**Wonu:** I’m pretty sure they consider everything past the nineteenth century rock’n’roll

**Wonu:** anyway, how have you been?

**Mingyu** : missing you T.T

**Mingyu** : I was desperately waiting for you to text me for three days and never knew if you’d forget about me.

**Mingyu** : and I didn’t even fuck anyone else

**Wonu:** Wow. Yeah, totally an accomplishment. Real serious bf material. Well done. Congrats.

**Mingyu** : it IS serious

**Mingyu** : I can’t even think about an ass that isn’t yours

**Mingyu** : should we repeat this next Saturday? I wish I would have found out sooner how cute you sound when I nibble your ear. It’s a totally unique whimper. I want to find more spots like that

**Wonu:** I’m indefinitely grounded. I’ll keep you updated

**Wonu:** this is the first time I’m grounded and I’m not sure my parents thought this through. I mean, I spend my day in my room and do nothing but read anyway, so what do they think I’ll be doing now?

**Mingyu** : send me nudes

**Wonu:** Josh is texting me. Hang on

**Mingyu** : -_-

 

Wonu looks at the notification for a second and ponders if he can afford to ignore his schoolmate for a while until he got a few good nudes.

_[If I strip in here, I could be done in a minute, but the light never works in my favor and I can’t get the angles right. If I do it in the bathroom it’ll take longer but the light makes my skin look great. Ugh, I should probably respond to Josh. This better be as important as he makes it sound.]_

 

**Joshie:** HEEEELP!!

**Wonu:**?

**Joshie:** AAAAAHH!

**Wonu:**???

**Wonu:** should I call an ambulance to your place?

**Joshie:** I wanted to know if the basketball girl was really a boy so I tried to get really close and he saw me and said he noticed me watching him play every recess and I panicked!!!

**Wonu:** panicked? Please tell me you didn’t punch him

**Joshie:** I told him I think he’s pretty

**Wonu:** and?

**Joshie:** he said we should go out sometime and watch a movie or get some ice cream

**Wonu:** is it still true that you can’t say no to people? Because then I already know how it went

**Joshie:** I have a date with a boy T_T

**Wonu:** congrats

**Joshie:** what do I do????

**Wonu:** pick the ice cream date. He’ll expect you to make out with him if you go to the movies. Ice cream is simpler. Anything else you need advice on? Use water based lube ^^

**Joshie:** my parents said they can get me into a summer camp for Christian boys who are confused about their sexuality. Should I go?

**Wonu:** No!

**Wonu:** Nonononono

**Wonu:** absolutely not

**Joshie:** okay o_O

**Joshie:** I’ll tell hannie I’m going to eat ice cream with him

**Wonu:** hannie? ^^

**Joshie:** everyone calls him that

**Wonu:** I’ve never heard anyone call him that

**Joshie:** I have to go now bye

**Wonu:** ^__=

 

 

**Wonu:** Josh’s parents want to send him to a pray away the gay camp

**Mingyu** : we should rescue him

**Wonu:** it’s fine. I told him not to go

**Mingyu** : we could save him anyway. And teach him how two man can have fun

**Wonu:** I’m not letting the church boy watch us fuck and how dare you put this image into my head

**Mingyu** : I didn’t mean letting him watch us live (although we should do that at some point. I have friends who think you’re super cute and would love to see more)

**Wonu:** what are you talking about if not a live performance?

**Mingyu** : I’m talking about sending little Josh something like this

 

 

The next message Wonu gets is a picture of himself. His backside to be exact, from his black hair to his thighs. Said hair has one of Mingyu’s hands grabbing it harshly. He’s on the ground and expertly catching six out of eight inches from behind. It’s definitely from Saturday and the relative lack of whip marks tells him it’s from just before he decided to resurrect ‘Daddy’.

 

 

**Wonu:** YOU SENT THIS TO YOUR FRIENDS?????!!!!!

**Mingyu** : nope. I would never do that without your consent. Just pointed them to your social media profile pics but they have an imagination. Give me Josh’s number though, and he’ll see how it’s done.

**Wonu:** you will scar him for life if you do that, so no. and when did you even take that?

**Mingyu** : it’s a screenshot from this

 

Another message, another picture. Or so he thinks. As he taps it, the video begins to play and he thanks his past self for having turned the sound on the phone down. He has to stop the recoding two seconds in before his boner fully hardens. The messed up, wrecked Wonu on screen has just enough time to breathe a deep voiced “D-daddy”. He is incredibly turned on, but also righteously furious.

_[I can’t believe he did that. I thought he’s a good boyfriend. I could kill him.]_

 

 

**Wonu:** don’t ever ever ever film me without asking!!!! I should break up with you for doing this!! Understood?

**Mingyu** : but I did ask… and you said yes T.T

**Mingyu** : sorry?

**Wonu:** when did you ask?

**Mingyu** : before I started filming

 

_[That’s… more than possible. In that state he could have asked me for a kidney.]_

 

**Wonu:** *sigh*

**Wonu:** okay… I guess. But you really should ask BEFORE you turn me into a shivering wreck at your total mercy who will agree to anything.

**Mingyu** : ^v^

**Mingyu** : but that’s you ninety percent of the time you’re with me

**Wonu:** true :/

**Mingyu** : we’ll negotiate our recording policy next time

**Wonu:** whenever that will be. I might stay grounded until I turn eighteen

**Mingyu** : tell them you don’t accept the grounding. How dare they stand in the way of true love!

**Wonu:** are you crazy? They’ll think you turned me into a badboy

**Mingyu** : *badboi

**Wonu:** -_-

**Mingyu** : oh please, you’d have a lot of catching up to do to get anywhere near my level

**Wonu:** Fuck it. Alright, I’ll tell them. What can they do? Extend an indefinite punishment?

**Mingyu** : looks like they played themselves. You’re really coming over?

**Wonu:** if it goes well, yea. If not, they might take my phone again.

**Mingyu** : good luck, Jeon

 

 

Wonu slips out of his room. He’s allowed to move freely in the house. It’s not like he has to ask to grab something from the fridge. But it already feels like he’s breaking the rules. It makes him extremely nervous. About forty percent of that comes from a mix or angst, guilt and shame. The other sixty percent is unadulterated horniness.

“M-mum?” he says as he enters the living room. There she is, reading on her tablet. He sees it’s not about kink and calms down a tiny bit. “I… I d- I don- …I don’t accept y-your punishment! I’m a good son and if you g-give me a time to be home by I’ll stick to it like always, but I want to see my boyfriend and you don’t get to stop me. A-and I’m responsible enough to take care of myself.”

His voice had cracked about five times per sentence, but he holds her gaze steadily, his hands in fists.

She wears her blank stare as he had expected, but it breaks a tiny bit, in a way only he – and perhaps his father – could possibly recognize. She is smirking too hard to suppress it, which he has never seen on her before. Finally, she opens her mouth. “Be home by nine.”

Wonu does a split-second-bow, bails wordlessly and heads for the door with huge steps before she can notice his hands trembling. She probably saw it anyway. Maybe, she does like Mingyu a little bit in some way. Maybe she knows he’s good for her son.

_[Because he really, really is. All of him. From head to toe. All his lanky, sleazy, dorky, badboyish, seventy-three inches. And the bonus eight, too. He’s good for me.]_

 

_____________________________

 

Originally, the previous chapter was the ending, but your comments convinced me there’s needs to be more closure. I’m glad I did it.


End file.
